If You Only Knew
by HappyOwl
Summary: Sequel to Love the Babysitter. If you only knew what happened before, between and after the story... AU/AH.
1. Stuck In The Road (AxP)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**_

****_**Hello my beloved readers! This is one of the sequels of Love the Babysitter! I hope you enjoy the first one-shot, I worked hard on it! The title says (PxA) because it's Percabeth. I'll put it next to the title of the chapter to let you know of what pairing the one-shot is, example: (TxN) Thalico, (JxP) Jasper and so on. Love you all!**_

"Percy, just give up, this thing will not work," Annabeth said from the passenger seat of Percy's car. Percy closed the hood of the car and looked at his girlfriend from outside, watching her mouth wanting to turn into a smile.

It was a hot summer night. Percy and Annabeth had been all day together. First, they had gone for breakfast, and then did shopping. They returned to their apartment, where they had lunch and watched movies and TV reruns until it got boring. After that, Percy had suggested to go somewhere, but none of them could think of any place, so they had been driving aimlessly for hours, until they got stuck on an empty road in Long Island, with no fuel and no signal to call for help.

"How could you let this happen?" Percy asked as he got back in the car. He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Me?" Annabeth asked in surprise, her eyes wide open. She looked at Percy incredulously.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to notice that we were going to run out of fuel," he said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and climbed onto his lap, putting one arm behind his neck and with the other playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Well, sorry if I didn't. I just have so much fun with you, my brain doesn't work right when you're around," she confessed, slightly embarrassed. Even after four years of dating, she still was a little shy when it came to fluffy declarations.

Percy grinned cockily at her. "Is Annabeth Chase accepting that she goes crazy when she's with me?" he joked, he raised his eyebrows insinuatingly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again and shrugged. "That depends." She joked. Percy rolled his eyes, and slowly began to kiss her neck. He knew she loved it, it was her weakness. Any time when she was angry or stressed, he would kiss her neck, and though she was reluctant at first, she eventually gave in. Annabeth threw her head back and moaned when he bit her. He started kissing her jaw up to her mouth, and they both kissed passionately for a few minutes, until Annabeth's phone rang, indicating she got a text.

Annabeth broke the kiss and reached for her phone in her purse. Percy moaned and he kissed her neck again while she was reading the message.

_Where are you? I need to talk to you. -Thalia._

Annabeth regretted not having signal, she was seriously intrigued. What if something bad had happened? "Percy, we need to go back." She said, and Percy looked at her incredulously.

"I thought you were fine," he said frowning.

"I'm fine," Annabeth said, smiling sweetly at him. "Actually, I'm _perfect. _But Thalia sent me a text, and I don't know if something bad happened." She looked at him apologetically, because she was sure that Percy wanted to do something more, and it was not exactly go home. Sure, she wanted to do it too, but what could she do about the call from her best friend?

Percy sighed. "Fine." He said it like it was all okay, but Annabeth knew it wasn't. She got out of his lap, and they got out of the car. "I think there is a gas station one kilometer away from here, so…" He started walking at the side of the road, and Annabeth walked beside him in silence. Even after years, Thalia was still calling or texting at inopportune times.

After walking a few yards, Annabeth looked at Percy. He had a thoughtfully look in his face, and the moonlight let Annabeth see the traits she loved so much. His hair was shorter now, but still tousled. His eyes were shining, like every time he was with her. His body got a little more muscular than it was in their high school years, and he still was the childish guy she met years before when she came back from San Francisco. She knew he was a little upset because they had to go back, but she also knew he was going to forgive her.

After several minutes of silence, Annabeth grabbed his hand shyly and intertwined their fingers. Percy looked at her, and Annabeth punched him playfully with her hip. "C'mon Seaweed Brain, I'll make it up for you after," she promised, and Percy's eyes lit up. She rolled her eyes for the third time that night and kissed his cheek. "You're such a dork."

They continued walking; now talking about different things until they arrived at the service station. There was almost no one, only a few people, and Annabeth admitted she was a little scared. Percy put his arm over her shoulders protectively, and Annabeth silently thanked the gesture. He made her feel safe, because he would do anything for her welfare. A fat man, with grease all over his shirt came up to them, and it was at times like this in which Annabeth regretted wearing only shorts and blouses.

"What do you need, kiddos?" he said, not taking his brown eyes off of Annabeth.

"A fuel tank." Percy said, his voice bitter. His grip around his girlfriend got stronger, and she laid her head on his shoulder. The man muttered something, perhaps a _'Sure'_, and walked away, leaving his horrible smell of grease scattered around the place. Percy kissed Annabeth's head, and she closed her eyes and drifted away.

She remembered one day, when the light was gone from the department, and they had been cuddled up on the couch for hours waiting for the light to return. It was a few months after they had moved in together when they were 19. She studied architecture in college, and Percy had decided to study medicine, a subject in which he was really good. After years of part-time jobs, of being babysitter and working in dirty hot-dogs shop and many studies, she finally had gotten a scholarship. She couldn't be happier, and besides, she was still with Percy. It seemed that for once, things were right in her life.

The man's voice brought her back to reality, in where she was in a horrible gas station, and stuck on the road with Percy. "Here you have, kiddo," he said, handing a gasoline tank to Percy, who took it and gave the man some money.

Percy turned around, Annabeth still under his arm and walked away quickly, until they were far enough. Annabeth's body relaxed, and she looked at him. "That man was creepy," she said.

"Yeah, he was." Was his only answer. "So, what did Thalia want?" he asked, and Annabeth noticed he was still very thoughtful.

She frowned. "What's wrong? You look… strange," she decided. It wasn't common to him to think that much. Something was worrying him

"I'm okay," he said. _No._

"You're lying. I don't believe you." She snapped.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine." He said, his voice firmly, but he didn't meet her eyes, thing that was a signal of lie. He carried the tank with his left hand while his right hand was in the pocket of his old worn out jeans.

"Percy, I know you too much to know when you're lying. And you know you can tell me everything," she said. Percy finally looked at her, and pulled her close with his arm. He kissed her forehead and sighed, placing his chin over her head.

"I know Wise Girl, that's one of the reasons why I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." Annabeth said frowning. He still didn't tell her what was wrong. "So, what's wrong?"

Percy sighed again, and didn't say anything for a moment. "I just… I hate it when guys or old fat man like that one check you out that way. It's really disgusting to see." He confessed, and Annabeth chuckled. _Seaweed Brain, _she thought.

"It's disgusting for me too, you know." She said. "And it's really upsetting when girls check you out and try miserably to flirt with you."

Now, it was Percy's turn to chuckle. "Girls don't flirt with me," he said, still laughing. Annabeth got out of his embrace and put her arms on her waist, looking annoyed at him.

"Yes, they do. They do it every time, when we're together, and surely when you're alone. They did it on high school, and even lonely and ridiculous old women check you out when we're shopping, like this morning. You're just too obvious to see it, Seaweed Brain." She said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's because I only have eyes to see you." Said Percy, hugging her once more. After moments of silence, he whispered, "That was_ so_ cheesy." They both laughed. "C'mon, we have to go home." He said, and they started walking again, holding each other's hand.

When they reached the car, Annabeth climbed into the passenger seat while Percy filled the tank with fuel. He got on the car and turned it on, and they started to drive back to New York City. Near to reach the city, Annabeth checked on her phone.

"Yeah! I've got signal!" she exclaimed happily. She had two more messages from Thalia asking her where she was. Annabeth replied she was on her way to her house. "Drop me on Thalia's house, please?" Percy nodded, and she kissed his cheek.

"What does she want now?" he asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "I dunno, she says it's important." Percy drove to Thalia's house, and Annabeth kissed him before going out of the car. Percy winked at her before driving away, Annabeth watching the car until it was out of her sight.

Thalia slammed the door, and her eyes showed her angry. "It's eleven Annabeth! Where were you? I called you ten times in the past two hours and you didn't pick up!" she yelled, but Annabeth looked at her, a goofy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was stuck in the road." She said, entering the house, Thalia watching her worriedly.

"Were you with Kelp Head?" Thalia asked. Annabeth nodded, her goofy smile still on her face. After Percy and Annabeth started dating, Thalia became a good friend with Percy, as well Piper, Silena and Katie. Percy and Thalia fought constantly, but hey, they really got along.

"Anyway, what was so important?" asked Annabeth. Thalia sighed before throwing all her problems to her all-time best friend.

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth left Thalia's house looking at her watch. 1:30 a.m. How could a person talk that much? Thalia volunteered to drive her home, but Annabeth denied her help. She was okay with taking taxis. But when she lifted her gaze, she saw the cutest surprise of her life.

Percy was standing there, holding a bouquet of lilies (her favorite flowers), smiling at her goofily. Annabeth walked up to him, smiling too. Man, she loved him so much. He handed out the bouquet to her, and said, "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

She smelled the flowers. "Thanks so much Percy, I love it." She kissed him again, and when she broke apart, she added, "But I thought the saying was 'a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Percy stroked her cheek, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Let's just say, you're more beautiful than just one flower. But not even this bouquet is as beautiful as you are," he said, kissing her again more time.

"You're so cheesy when you want to," she joked, looking at his wonderful eyes, which looked at her with deep love and admiration.

"Let's go home," he said, opening the car door for her. She got in and winked at him. "I have to keep my promise of making that up to you."

Percy smirked. "I hold you to it," he said, and turned the car on.

As he drove away to their home, Annabeth wished there were more days like this one, where she could just be with Percy. Because those were the best ones. And she was sure there will be more days to come.

_**I'm not really good writing one-shots, I must say. I'm not completely happy with this one, but I have a lot of ideas for others. So much ideas, that I had to write them down in paper to remember all. Right now, I have 50 ideas, so 50 one-shots, but I'm taking requests too. Write a review and tell me what you think, ideas, tips to improve, anything!**_

_**Go, be happy, stay strong and move on!**_

_**HappyOwl**_


	2. Meet Dylan (AxP)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**_

_**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, but updates here will not be so regular, since my others stories are my priorities now. Anyway, THANKS A LOT for all the reviews, the alerts and the favorites. You guys rock! I hope you like this one-shot too.**_

_**Shout Outs:**_ _**Lightning-AND'Death, Percabeth2074, AlphaX14, panda-l0ver728, Howlsong13, littlemisslaugh, LillyTyler, everett2, Potato Jam 7, Guest, Percabeth4ever, alyaJackson, Erinwritesfanfics, jellyfish1234, littlemixlover17, August1999, AnnabethandPercyJackson17, myfabulousity, infinity heart star lightning, ElmoDaHorse, smilequigley96, zedemigod, Ana-DaughterofHades, daughterofwater22, Guest, Guest, justacityfangirl, emeralgreenlove, Becablanca, Persy and annabeth, MidnightBoredom, Guest, HaileyLH, YOLOO, pinkiepie0706, SummerSpirit18, Sarah Mia 13, Guest, boxofpandora16 and Grey-eyed Birdie. **_

_**Scenario: After the story. Annabeth and Percy are 25 years old, approximately a year after the wedding. (Epilogue of LTB) **_

_**If You Only Knew**_

"Okay, we have the crib, ornaments, clothes, blankets and toys. Everything is ready, but Percy..." Annabeth made puppy eyes at her husband, a playful smile on her lips. "Can you get me some strawberries?" She asked him.

Percy smiled and nodded at her before walking out of their baby's room. He was used to her cravings now; it's something common if your girlfriend is pregnant of 9 months.

Annabeth kept smiling even if Percy wasn't there anymore. She looked at the room she decorated for her first baby. The walls were a light shade of blue (courtesy of Percy), the floor was white, and there were some toys in a shelve. The crib was a mix of different shades of blue with white, so it fitted perfectly with the walls. It looked beautiful, and Annabeth was proud of her work. She was anxious to put their little boy on his crib.

She looked at her big stomach with love and happiness in her eyes. The baby was about to be born in those days, and she couldn't wait. She knew the baby was a bless for her marriage with Percy. Since her family was a mess and her childhood wasn't the best one, she wanted a permanent family for her child, a lovely childhood for him, and she knew that with Percy she could make it.

She tied up her hair in a messy ponytail, all the time smiling. Every time she thought about her children or Percy, she smiled unconsciously. And it happened a lot in those nine months.

She started walking towards the door, and when she was about to put a hand in the doorknob, she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach. At first, she got scared, but as she thought about it better, she realized it was a contraction. She quickly put a hand over her stomach and patted it, thinking about the possibilities. She recalled a contraction was normal, so she walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen, where Percy was trying to open the strawberries' package.

Annabeth chuckled, and walked up to Percy. She gently took the package of Percy's hand and opened it easily, smiling sweetly at her husband, who looked at her ashamed. Annabeth put the strawberries in a dish and sat in the table. Percy sat down next to her, putting an arm over her shoulders. They started eating together in silence, until Percy spoke.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked her. Annabeth smiled again at him; she loved how much he knew her, he always knew when she was mad, pissed, happy, etc.

"Yep," Annabeth said. But as she knew Percy wasn't pleased with her answer, she added, "Buy y'know, I feel the baby will born these days. I don't know how, I just feel it." She said, putting a strawberry in her mouth.

Percy smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "That means you're gonna be an awesome mother," Percy said. Annabeth looked around the house she designed a year ago. Now they both had stables jobs, they moved to a big house. It was beautiful, and they couldn't be happier with it.

When Annabeth analyzed his words, she started to think and worry about all the things she didn't in those nine months. What if she didn't serve to be a mother? What if their child hated them? Or worse, what if he hated only her? What if Percy decided to break up with her and take her child away? What if everything went wrong? What if she did the wrong things? She bit her lip, looking worried at the strawberries that didn't look so appetizing now.

Percy took a lock of Annabeth's hair and placed it behind her ear. He didn't know if he said something wrong, because Annabeth didn't answered or did something. She just looked at the food, her eyebrows together in confusion. Percy didn't want to worry her, he loved her and wanted her to be happy, especially now that she was about to have a child, _their _child. He was so happy about it too, he just wanted to have the little boy in his arms and made him sleep, feed him, play with him and try to be the best father for him. He knew how hard was not having a dad there, so he was determined not to fail his son and Annabeth. He just hoped Annabeth wouldn't leave him. He was glad it was a boy, though he would be happy with a girl too.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, his voice soft.

Annabeth waited a moment before replying. "What if something goes wrong?" she said slowly, her voice cracked and low. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before speaking again, this time louder. "What if something goes wrong? I mean, what if the child hates me, or I don't serve to be a mother? Because you know I don't have a mother, I don't know how mothers are like. I'm afraid I'll disappoint you and the baby. I'm a mess," she finished, placing her head in Percy's shoulder and closing her eyes.

Percy was shocked. Annabeth felt like that, and he didn't know? What kind of husband was him? He soaked his lips, thinking about Annabeth's words. He had to cheer her up, it was his responsibility. "Annabeth, what are you saying? You _will _be an amazing mother, I bet all my money on it. Remember when you were the babysitter of my siblings? Well, you did a great job, Polly and Tyson loved you, and they still do. You'll never, _ever _disappoint me, not matter what you do. If someone is going to mess something up, that's me, not you, 'cause all you do is fine. Did you hear me?" Percy obliged Annabeth to look into his eyes. Annabeth felt her eyes fill with tears, God, she loved him so much.

Annabeth nodded as a tear fell down her face. Percy wiped it away with his thumb, and kissed her in the lips. They transmitted all their love with it. Annabeth felt all her doubts disappearing, as well as Percy.

In the middle of the kiss, Annabeth felt another contraction, stronger this time. She broke the kiss and looked down at her stomach. She frowned, and Percy did the same when he noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on now?" He asked, a little upset. He was really enjoying the kiss.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Contractions." She managed to say, as she felt another one.

Percy, confused and not knowing what to do, just looked at his wife. "Umm… what shall we do? He asked. He didn't like to see Annabeth in pain, so he needed to do something to stop that.

"Pack some baby clothes and mines…" Annabeth said between the contractions. "Let's go to the hospital."

"But…" Percy said, scratching the back of his head. "The last time we went to the hospital was last week, and it was a false alarm."

Annabeth shoot him a death glare. "Just go!" she yelled, and Percy disappeared of the room, running faster than ever. The contractions were becoming insufferable. But for the other side, Percy was right. Last week she thought the baby was coming, and they went to the hospital. But at the end, it was a false alarm. But this time, Annabeth was sure of it. _Their baby was coming._

Percy came back, with a bag in his hand with all the clothes. He ran through the house, looking for the car keys. When he found them, he relaxed a lot, because he thought Annabeth was going to kill him. He helped Annabeth walk to the car, and after putting the bag in the backseats, he turned his car on and drove to the hospital as faster as he could.

13 minutes after, and they were talking to their doctor. The man was really good at his job, and he told them the good news. They were finally having the baby.

The nurses carried Annabeth to the maternity ward, Percy following them close as he freaked out secretly. He took several deep breaths as he walked, squeezed his own hands, started to sweat and tried to calm himself down.

'_I'm going to be a father. But calm down Perseus, this is important; you need to look confident for Annabeth. It will be all right. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… yes, keep on counting. Who are you kidding? That only serves to Tinkerbell. DAMN YOU JACKSON, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!' _Percy thought. He was so nervous; he thought he was going to pee. He looked at Annabeth in the stretcher, and she seemed calmed, like she had the situation under control. Annabeth looked at him and frowned, then she mouthed _'What the heck happened to you?', _and in that moment, Percy noticed he surely was looking like a complete idiot.

Annabeth and the nurses finally entered to one maternity ward, and Percy closed the door behind him. Annabeth went to the bathroom to change herself with the help of a nurse while the others prepared the room and called to a doctor. And him? Well, he was just standing there like a stupid father-to-be. Annabeth appeared in some nightgown, and she lay down in the bed.

Percy walked up to her. He smiled at her, not knowing what to say, so he came up with the first thing he thought. "Hey, it wasn't a false alarm after all," He slapped himself for such a stupid phrase, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I love you too," Annabeth said sarcastically. She was really nervous too, but she didn't say stupid things. "Can you call our family? I think they'll like to be here." Annabeth said, in the same moment as the doctor came in. The man started to prepare all; saying things to Annabeth about what she had to do. Percy didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay there and be there for the big moment.

"Percy, are you leaving or are you staying?" Annabeth asked him, her grey eyes shining.

"I'm staying," Percy said confidently. The doctor nodded at them, smiling. Percy sent a text to Polly saying they had to come to the hospital, because the baby was about to be born. Then, he sent one to Bobby, Annabeth's half-brother. He was sure his family was going to kill him for saying such an important thing in a text, but he couldn't call them inside that room.

When everything was ready, Annabeth took hold of his hand too tight, and she started to bid up. The doctor was ready to catch the baby, and Percy thought his wife was going to break his hand. Who would say Annabeth was so strong?

Minutes after, both Percy and Annabeth could hear their baby's cry. The doctor showed the baby quickly to them before handing the little kid to the nurses to clean him and dress him up.

The only thing Annabeth could see was the eyes. They were green, beautiful. She was so happy, and relaxed. A mix of emotions grew inside her. She dropped Percy's hand, letting him breath.

Percy patted his own hand, happy because Annabeth let it go and because the baby was born. He felt how everything was perfect, how the world was right. He looked at Annabeth, and they locked eyes. They knew it was the _beginning_ of their family, of a new state in their lifes.

The nurses came back with the baby in arms, now cleaned and with a little white T-shirt and some blue pants, along with white wool socks that Sally made for him. The nurse handed him to Percy, who received him with arms wide open. Annabeth smiled at the view of Percy with the baby in his hands, she knew he was going to be an excellent father. Percy crouched down so Annabeth could see the baby's face, and he gave Annabeth the baby.

He had some locks of black hair in the middle of his head. His eyes, looking in them well, his eyes were sea green, mixed with a little of grey. The baby wasn't crying anymore, he was only sobbing. His cheeks were red, and he was sucking his thumb. He was so incredible cute. The baby locked eyes with Annabeth some moments, and she felt she wanted to cry. She was a _mother_ now, aa real one. She had a baby, a son, and she had to take care of him until he turned 18. But she wanted to take care of him until she died.

The baby then locked eyes with Percy. He felt the baby was the cutest thing on the world, and he was extremely glad he was _his_ son. He was a _father, _and as the baby looked at him with those big eyes filled with curiosity, just as Annabeth, he sweared he would neved be like his father.

"So, what's his name?" Annabeth asked suddenly. They discused the baby's name for months, but they never agreed on one. And there they were, with their anonymous son. "I like Dylan, y'know, it fits him," Annabeth prosposed, smiling sweetly at the baby.

Percy looked at his son's face again. Annabeth was right, Dylan actually fitted him. "Yeah, Dylan Jackson. I like that," Percy grinned. Both of the recently parents smiled and looked at their kid. A perfect view of a permanent and happy family.

Just in that moment, Sally, Paul, Polly, Tyson, Frederick, Susan, Bobby and Matthew entered the room, all with eyes wide open. When they saw the new little family, they all smiled with happiness, except Susan (Annabeth's evil step-mom). Sally started to cry of the emotion, she was a grandmother!

Percy stood up and said hello to them, as well as Annabeth. The two families said hello too, but their eyes were fixed on the little creature. Annabeth smiled shyly at them, and holding the baby in her arms, she said, "Hey, _meet Dylan!_"

Sally was the first one out of shock, and she, wiping her tears away, walked over and asked Annabeth if she could hold the baby. Annabeth laughed and handed Dylan to his grandmother. Sally took the baby, and smiled so wide when the baby looked at her. The baby grabbed Sally's finger, and Sally kissed Dylan's hand.

One by one, all the present (except Susan,because Annabeth wanted it that way) held the baby. All of them came to love the baby easily. After some hours, Percy and Annabeth's friend came to the hospital to meet the new baby. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Lou, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Travis, Connor, Rachel and Luke, Grover and Juniper, even Bianca came to the event.

And as Annabeth breastfed her son, she smiled. Because as she said before, it was the beginning of something beautiful.

_**And, the end of the second one-shot! I hope you liked it, I tried my best, and I wrote it in one day! Yay! Forgive any mistake, typo, OOCness, and bad grammar. Check out the new poll in my profile, and my twitter too! **_

_**24 days until the House of Hades!,**_

_**HappyOwl.**_


End file.
